


Я никогда не влюблялся прежде

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-poisonous flowers, Romance, Sherlock and candles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок размышляет о любви. И накрывает чудесный стол.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 8





	Я никогда не влюблялся прежде

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson
> 
> Эта часть – сиквел предыдущей, 8-ой части.

Я думал, что моё сердце в безопасности.  
Я думал, что знал суровую правду жизни.  
А теперь вдруг рядом ты,  
И ты – навсегда.

«Я никогда не влюблялся прежде» – Майкл Файнштейн

***

Ясно, что одно дело стоять в мусорном контейнере [в Баркинг, в среду днём] и осознавать, что ты абсолютно, определённо влюблён в своего [агрессивно гетеросексуального] соседа по квартире и принимать это как факт.

И совсем другое – понимать, что делать с этой ужасно неудобной истиной.

Тем не менее, Шерлок Холмс обладал тонким научным умом (вероятно, одним из лучших в своём поколении), и поэтому не сомневался, что, как только сделает логическое, основанное на фактах исследование ситуации, он будет знать, каким должен быть его следующий шаг.

В течение следующих двух недель он проводил каждую минуту, которая не была посвящена работе, думая о деле Джона Ватсона и о том, что делать с тем фактом, что он был болезненно влюблён в не замечающего этого человека. Такое глубокое размышление вскоре заставило его игнорировать саму тему всех этих мыслей. Из-за этого через четырнадцать дней он не только не приблизился к разгадке, но и обнаружил, что у него есть довольно раздражительный сосед по квартире, которому явно не нравилось чувствовать себя невидимкой в течение такого долгого времени.

Очевидно, пришло время что-то предпринять.

Однажды вечером, когда Джон дежурил в клинике (что по-прежнему отнимало у того слишком много времени, по мнению одного консультирующего детектива, даже если не упоминать о присутствии некоего человека, который, несомненно, всё ещё питал романтические чувства к доброму доктору), Шерлок оказался на месте преступления вместе с Лестрейдом.

Они стояли бок о бок, глядя на то, что Шерлок сразу же принял за самоубийство. Обычная домашняя прислуга. Шерлоку всё это надоело, и он, глядя на окровавленные тела, думал о чём-то другом. Он нетерпеливо фыркнул.

– Я не знаком с ритуалами... – начал он. Затем, недоумевая, что он делает, Шерлок закрыл рот.

Лестрейд молча посмотрел на него.

– ...Искусства ухаживания, – пробормотал Шерлок.

Лестрейд выглядел смущённым.

– Это имеет какое-то отношение к делу?

– Какое дело? Я уже рассказал вам, что здесь произошло! – Затем Шерлок передумал и грациозно отступил назад. – Ну да, конечно, дело. С чем ещё это может быть связано?

Лестрейд только вздохнул и оглядел комнату: стол, уставленный тонким фарфором, свечами и цветами. Никто так и не выключил плеер Bose*, который продолжал выдавать нежные любовные песни.

– Ну, кто-то определённо ухаживал. Или, возможно, пытался спасти отношения, которые сильно испортились.

– Давай пока сосредоточимся на ухаживании, ладно? – Шерлок не хотел думать о том, что отношения могут закончиться плохо. – Итак. Свечи? Цветы? Изысканная еда? – Он поморщился. – Плохая музыка?

– Да, всё довольно стандартно, – сказал Лестрейд.

Шерлок медленно кивнул.

– Значит, это важно? – спросил полицейский инспектор, кивнув в сторону двух тел.

Шерлок моргнул.

– Что? О, для них? Нисколько. – Он повернулся и направился к двери. – Не надоедай мне мелкими домашними делами, – бросил он через плечо.

Нельзя сказать, что Шерлок Холмс недооценивал свои таланты. В то же время он неохотно признавал свои ограничения, какими бы незначительными они ни были.

Когда он тщательно всё обдумал, стало ясно, что приготовление исключительной еды было одним из этих ограничений. Он не боялся. Он просто был человеком, который знал, как использовать свои ресурсы наилучшим образом. Это означало, что он быстро напишет сообщение Анджело и тот организует доставку ужина.

На самом деле, ухаживание было пустяком только до того, как вы к нему приступили.

Затем он нанёс визит миссис Хадсон.

– У вас есть свечи? – спросил он.

Она сразу же насторожилась.

– Шерлок, ты же знаешь, что Джон запретил любые эксперименты, связанные с открытым пламенем.

Он на мгновение обиделся, но тут же вспомнил злополучный инцидент со шторами в гостиной.

– Это не для эксперимента, – угрюмо буркнул он. Просто потому, что у кого-то была веская точка зрения, не означало, что ему это должно нравиться.

– Тогда зачем тебе свечи?

Он отвернулся и откашлялся.

– Для стола, – пробормотал он. – Ужин.

Миссис Хадсон взглянула на него, и ему показалось, что её губы слегка дрогнули.

– В таком случае... – Она подошла к шкафу и достала две свечи цвета слоновой кости, а также пару серебряных подсвечников, о которых он даже не подумал. – Держи.

Шерлок кивнул в знак благодарности.

– Ты ведь не будешь готовить, да? – Спросила она, внезапно забеспокоившись.

– Ужин – от Анджело.

– О, хорошо. Днём я испеку хлеб. Не хочешь ли чего-нибудь на сладкое?

Он на мгновение задумался, прежде чем сказать больше, чем намеревался.

– Да, это было бы неплохо. Джон любит что-нибудь сладкое после еды. – Он направился к двери, но вдруг остановился. – Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, удивив и себя, и миссис Хадсон.

Надо сказать, что уборка также не входила в число многочисленных навыков Шерлока. Но он сделал всё, что мог, убрав все эксперименты со стола, а затем, учитывая, что проводил на нём эксперименты, очистил его поверхность. Затем ему удалось найти чистую белую скатерть и накрыть ей стол.

Изящный фарфор не был чем-то таким, что действительно существовало на их кухне, но ему удалось найти две одинаковые тарелки, два бокала для вина и, что невероятно, две слегка помятые льняные салфетки. Когда он добавил свечи в блестящие серебряные подсвечники, то решил, что стол выглядит действительно очень красиво.

Он ненадолго выбежал за цветами, что было настоящим приключением, но маленькие жёлтые и маленькие белые (он не знал их разновидности, поскольку те не были ядовитыми) оказались вполне удовлетворительными. Он также купил бутылку вина. Когда он вернулся в квартиру, на столе стоял охлаждённый шоколадный торт.

Он достал телефон и отправил сообщение Джону.

«МОГУ Я ПРЕДПОЛОЖИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ВЕРНЁШЬСЯ ДОМОЙ В ОБЫЧНОЕ ВРЕМЯ? ШХ»

Ответ пришёл всего через несколько минут.

«ЕСЛИ ТОЛЬКО Я НЕ РЕШУ ПОЙТИ ВЫПИТЬ ПИНТУ С ПЕРСОНАЛОМ. ДВ»

«ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ НАДО. ШХ»

«Я ТЕБЕ НУЖЕН? ДВ»

«ДА. ШХ»

И Джон его не подвёл.

«ОК. УВИДИМСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ ЧАС. ДВ»

Через пятьдесят семь минут еда уже грелась в духовке, свечи были зажжены (и потушен весь другой свет), а на заднем плане тихо играл Фриц Крейслер. [Никаких нелепых поп-стандартов. Возможно, он и был влюблён, но у Шерлока Холмса всё ещё оставался вкус.]

Он сидел в своем кресле, одетый в чёрный костюм и фиолетовую рубашку с расстёгнутым воротом, и смотрел на дверь.

Как раз вовремя. Он услышал, как внизу открылась дверь, а затем такие знакомые шаги по ступенькам. Дверь открылась, и вошёл Джон. Его рот открылся, чтобы произнести обычное приветствие, но когда Джон увидел, что его ждёт, снова закрылся. Он уставился на Шерлока, и тот понял, что его поза – совершенно прямая, обеими руками он почти до боли сжимал колени – несколько необычна.

Джон посмотрел на стол со свечами и цветами, на два бокала с вином. Затем он долго смотрел на Шерлока. Наконец на лице Джона появилась новая улыбка.

Шерлок добавил ухаживание к списку вещей, в которых он был очень хорош, по крайней мере, судя по этой улыбке. [В тот же миг он понял, что, хотя он, возможно, и не первый человек, увидевший эту улыбку, он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы стать последним.] Он старался не выглядеть самодовольным, но с небольшим успехом, если судить по искорке юмора в глазах Джона.

Конечно, этот новый навык не был тем, что ему когда-либо понадобится использовать снова, и осознание этого вызвало внезапную и неожиданную волну тепла в центре груди.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Джон направился к столу.

Шерлок помолчал, прежде чем сесть.

– На случай, если тебе интересно, – сказал он, – это свидание.

– Как раз вовремя, – ответил Джон.

Шерлок не смог сдержать смеха, вырвавшегося откуда-то из глубины души. На самом деле, он даже не пытался его подавить.

Когда они приступили к ужину, он рассказал Джону историю о том, что случилось в мусорном контейнере в Баркинг. В среду днём.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

* – Bose Corporation – частная американская корпорация, разрабатывает и производит аудиотехнику, реализуя свою продукцию по всему миру. Основана в 1964 году Амаром Боузом. Предприятие обеспечивает работой более 8 тыс. человек. Bose лучше всего известна по своим домашним аудиосистемам и колонкам.

Песню «I've Never Been in Love Before» исполняли многие музыканты, но первым был Чесни «Чет» Генри Бейкер (Chesney «Chet» Henry Вaker, 1929-1988), американский джазмен. Запись есть на альбоме Prince Of Cool: The Pacific Jazz Years  
1952-1957 <https://www.discogs.com/Chet-Baker-Prince-Of-Cool-The-Pacific-Jazz-Years-1952-1957/release/3126875> ,  
полный текст и перевод на русский язык – лингво-лаборатория  
"Амальгама": <https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/chet_baker/i_ve_never_been_in_love_before.html> Послушать  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lyVDPo3pMsc Почитать о Чете Бейкере – или тут <https://ana-lee.livejournal.com/187510.html> или тут <https://disgustingmen.com/music/chet-baker> Его любовь к музыке, его отрешённость и одиночество, его падения и взлёты (три года не играть – и снова стать лучшим), его неканнонная красота и притягательность яркой индивидуальности и даже, как ни печально, его отношения с наркотиками (глубоко личная история) – всё перекликается с личностью Шерлока. К счастью, у Шерлока есть Джон, всё будет хорошо.


End file.
